de tres solo uno es mio
by umi2yue3
Summary: Gaara encuentra a tres nekos en un día de lluvia terrible, por compasión o culpa  les mato a su madre y a un hermano  los lleva con sigo a su casa pero estos no actúan raro...


Gaara algo molesto caminaba a su departamento ya tenía un año viviendo solo, sin compañía, pero estaba aliviado de salir de de ese llamado "hogar", cosa que no podía llamársele así ya no era bienvenido, su padre le odiaba, ahora se sentía algo aliviado de haber salido de ese lugar aun recibía de visita a unos amigos igual de desadaptados que él, que al mismo tiempo eran compañeros de trabajo, algunas beses a sus hermanos también lo visitaban pero nada fuera de eso.

En otras palabras estaba solo, siguió caminando sin rumbo no esperaba llegar a su solitaria morada tan pronto, para aburrirse y pensar en su pasado así que camino sin rumbo, el cielo amenazaba con llover no le importo en lo absoluto y siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta estaba perdido, el cielo comenzó a gotear asiéndolo rabiar y al ver la lluvia aumentar se refugió en una marquesina cercana.

La lluvia no cesaba entro a un local cercano para comer su insulsa y pobre Sena "unas galletas y un refresco," y salió esperando que la tormenta no estuviera tan fuerte todavía pero esta seguía igual incluso caían rayos, se chupo las muelas molesto y aun así salió no se preocupo si se mojaba, camino así unas cayes las cuales se encontraban casi desiertas solo se veía una que otra persona con paraguas que corrían con prisa de no mojarse, siguió caminando asta que algo minucioso capto su atención.

eran unos gatos que se veían refugiaban de la lluvia en un cartón húmedo en medio de su camino, los miro un segundo y luego siguió su camino pero a al dar unos pasos un ruido le detuvo y volteo por curiosidad, un golpe lo dejo tumbado en el suelo y holló unas voces y alguien qué esculcaba en sus ropas no era la primera vez que le asaltaban y trato de levantarse pero no pudo, Ya que estos al ver que no traía nada valioso le patearon las costillas sacándole el aire antes de huir corriendo.

Gaara se quedo un momento tirado recuperando algo de aire después se levanto estaba molesto y intento seguir su marcha pero cayó de nuevo involuntariamente sobre algo, a la vez que oía un maullido agudo y reacciono a quitarse de inmediato observo que había caído sobre el cartón que anterior mente había visto, observo dentro y se sintió algo abrumado que había matado a dos de ellos los otros tres lamian a los que yacen muertos por su causa mientras maullaban desconsolados.

Parece que era hembra y era la madre y el otro junto a él también lo era, aun se veían algo pequeños, sintió un leve coraje al ver esa escena reflejada en si mismo ya que él había hecho lo mismo con su madre, dejando a él y a sus hermanos solos con el que llamaban padre, sintió compasión por ellos cosa que otros seres jamás le había sentido y los cargo sin cuidado asiendo qué uno se le resbalara asiendo oír un sonido hueco junto a un pujido del pobre animal que azoto en el suelo húmedo, se apresuro a levantarlo a revisar si no lo había matado también pero por suerte estaba bien solo se había lastimado.

Después de un rato llegó a casa con los nekos y los puso en el suelo, necesitaba darse un baño si no quería enfermarse y se dirigió a este, no es que le importara pero no quería faltar a su trabajo era lo único que tenia para mantener sus pagos ahora que tenía que pagar una renta, escuela esa le dijo adiós desde que se fue de casa ni siquiera en peso la prepa tuvo suerte de acabar la secundaria si no, no le darían trabajo pero ahora para que pensar en esas tonterías.

Salió de este ya seco y cambiado se dispuso a comer algo antes de dormir ni se acordó de que había traído esos nekos, después de haber comido se retiro a su habitación y se acostó pero cuando iba acomodarse sintió algo que lo izo alarmarse un poco y aventar la cómoda después de que esta cayó al suelo holló un pujido y cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez esos nekos estaban ahí y rápido fue a ver.

Precisamente estaba en lo correcto pero solo era uno el que estaba ahí y parecía ser el mismo que había dejado caer este era negro de cabo a rabo al igual que sus ojos los cuales le parecían curiosos ya que eran un poco más grandes de lo normal,

Lo llevo a una sesta y busco al resto a uno lo encontró debajo de su cama peleando con un abanico rojo con blanco de papel es cual ni recordaba tener al parecer era de su hermana y lo olvido y inconscientemente le saco una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Lo tomo observando mejor sus facciones este era de un color negro azulado pero tenía las patas d blancas y todo lo que abarcaba pansa y mentón igual, aun con el abanico en las garras de este lo puso con el otro poniéndoles algo de leche que le quedaba en el refrigerador, (el cual media como un metro de alto, lo que había podido conseguir con su sueldo) luego busco al último el cual no hallaba por ningún lado y se dio por vencido y una vez más se retiro a dormir lo ayarla mañana.

Ya estaba recostado en su lecho cundo le pareció ver su sexto de ropa que se tambaleaba y se levanto nuevamente revisando este, suspiro algo cansado al ver que se trataba del otro Neko que parecía divertirse dando vueltas y piruetas en su ropa sucia lo tomo, después le llevarlo con el resto y lo puso con los otros que parecían ya dormir lo observo bien este otro era café claro y con la pansa algo blanca sin mencionar su esponjada cola que le asía parecer más un kiuby que un Neko.

Luego pensó el porque le prestaba tanta atención a otros seres vivos, se le salió darles las buenas noches antes de retirarse ya a unos pasos de estos escucho cómo estos le dedicaban un maullado tierno, desconcertándolo y luego rio por la loca idea que paso por su mente (esta era que estos parecían entenderlo como una persona cuando habla con otra) y se retiro a dormir definitivamente.

Que quiere decir este comportamiento?...


End file.
